


I AM WORTHLESS

by land_of_hills_and_ladybugs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Demons, Fallen Angels, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character(s), Same-Sex Marriage, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/land_of_hills_and_ladybugs/pseuds/land_of_hills_and_ladybugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend and I came up with this little story about our OC's and they asked me to write it. This is based on our own character's Levad Renstein and Alexander Masters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM WORTHLESS

**Author's Note:**

> "Imagine Levad unable to break out of his psychotic self after a fight but he can make himself look normal so it looks like nothing's wrong but if you talk to him or something he'll go haywire and Alex doesn't realize it but he still tries talking to him like he normally would" -my friend Dal

Levad was the definition of a caring boyfriend. But also the definition of psychotic. He and his friends were considered to be fighters. They fight for themselves and the protection of others. But other times Levad could cause pain to others.

More specifically, his fiancée Alexander Masters. 

Levad sank into the mattress, staring at the ground with an occasional twitch, his breaths heavy as he tried to keep his form. Being the 'boogie man' could cause a man to loose control sometimes. 

The door opened slightly, causing the demon to go stiff. There was a light grunt from the other side before it opened to reveal his fiancée and partner of 2 years, Alex. Alex was an angel who was sent to Earth, offered a second chance at life. The two were glad they met and could remember the day as of it was yesterday. Alex walked in with a basket of laundry, his wings trailing behind him.

"Hi hun! Sorry if I'm interrupting anything.. how was your day?" The angel muttered with a smile, picking up a shirt to fold. The two stood in silence for a minute or two, Alex managing to get through almost half the clothes. He slowly placed a shirt in the drawer, confused at the no reply from his lover. It's strange... Levad wasn't one to ignore him like this.

"Levad?.. is everything alright? What happened tod-" the angel muttered cautiously, making his way around the bed to face Levad. Levad held a tight grip on the bed sheets before letting out an audible growl. He rose from the mattress, shoving Alex against the wall in the process.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE /FUCK/ UP ALREADY? YOU NEVER SHUT UP, I /SWEAR/! SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH FOR ONCE YOU INSUFFERABLE PRICK!" The demon shouted, staring at the angel who was now sliding down the wall with dark eyes.

Something was not right. Some thing is definitely wrong.This isn't like him he would never say that. Alex slowly rose, staring at his partner with confusion. 

"Okay I um.. I don't know why you're mad but I uh- lets just relax okay?.." he pulled a light smile onto his face before continuing. 

"Just sit on the bed and we'll talk ab-"

He was interrupted by a hard slap which caused him to come into impact with the wall. He fell to the floor, trying not to let any tears fall because of the constant stinging pain in his cheek.

Why did he do that?..

"STOP- DON'T TELL ME TO TELL ME TO FUCKING RELAX YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Levad yelled, standing above the angel with disgust and anger in his eyes. Alex had never seen this side of him, it was terrifying to see Levad like this. But there was something different about him..

"Levad what's wrong?! I-.. I don't understand why yo-" the angel muttered, his voice shaking almost as much as he was. Alex did not like arguing, or yelling due to his past life.

Alex experienced emotional and verbal abuse by his parents, which was caused by their strong hatred towards homosexuals. He got this abuse on a daily basis, until he finally took his own life. The angel was only 16 at that time.

Levad growled, stomping his foot down on the Angel's chest causing him to groan in pain. The Angel's wings disappeared with a poof of dust. Alex could make his wings dissappear at will, but if he was under any form of pressure they would fade automatically.

"YOU! YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG ALL THE TIME!" Levad screamed, causing the angel to wince, groaning slightly as the demon put more pressure onto his chest.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE? YOU NEVER SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH! STOP TRYING TO FUCKING LOOK /GOOD/ FOR EVERYONE! YOU KNOW IT NEVER WORKS!" Alex shook as Levad's words echoed in his head, struggling a bit to catch his breath. Alex knew it was true, but he would never admit it. He's too stubborn. Alex was always the happy one. He always seemed to talk about going out as a group or doing something. He wanted to impress Levad's friends because he felt if he acted like himself, they wouldn't like him. Tears started to roll down his cheeks, his hands trying to lift his partner's foot of his chest.

"I don't know what you mean I-" Levad laughs. It's loud and deep. A sarcastic laugh compared to his usual lighthearted one. He now has this /twisted/ smile on his face, and he presses down harder onto Alex' chest. He cried out in pain and Levad's smile grew wider. It's obvious that's what he wanted to hear. The demon bent down so his face was only a few centimeters away from his lover. Alex had turned his head, not wanting to look at the man he thought he completely knew. Levad let out a soft hum as he traced his fingers along Alex' jaw line which caused the angel to shiver. Once he reached his chin he grabbed it tight, forcing Alex to look at him. Levad's hushed voice caused his eyes to go wide.

"You're just as worthless as you were when you were alive and you know it."

Alex' sobs became louder and he found it harder to breathe. His whole body shook as the tears kept coming. 

"NO! T-That's not true! I-I'm a better person I-... I'm not worthless!!.." He muttered while shaking his head.

Levad laughs again, that laugh that makes him shiver.

"Like Hell you are. That's a fucking lie." He mutters, looking down at the small hands trying to lift his foot. The demon rolls his eyes and scoffs, lifting his foot off of his chest.

"Piece of shit." He mumbled with a light growl, turning towards the door. Alex instantly sat up, tears dripping off of his chin as he coughed and gasped for air. He held himself tightly as the only thing leaving his mouth was pained sobs.

The door slammed shut, the bang echoing around the room which caused the Angel to wince. After a few minutes, Alex turned towards the door only to make sure that Levad was truly gone. The only thing that was present was heavy silence.

Alex slowly crawled over to the bed they shared and reached under, pulling out a box about the size of his torso; the box was black with gold decals along the edges. He pulled out a golden key with an engraving of a rose along the top from his back pocket. He used it to open the lock keeping the box shut. He never let Levad see what was inside, finding that it's too personal. Along the lid of the box was his full name in perfect calligraphy with two dates underneath. The Angel let out a soft but shaky sigh as he ran his fingers over the golden number before continuing. He dug through all the objects inside before he found what he was looking for. He pulled out the envelope that had the words 'Mom & Dad' scribbled on it. It looked incredibly rushed, to which only he knew why.

He opened It carefully and he stopped, hesitating to pull out the piece of paper inside. Alex remembered every word he had written that day and he hated how pathetic he sounded. His eyes scrolled past the words until he reached the last sentence, written in giant letters with bright red ink:

'I AM WORTHLESS.'


End file.
